destruyendo mi alma
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: confeciones de shuichi antes de cometer una locura: pero aun asi te seguire amando, cuando tu tenias sexo conmigo, yo te hacia el amor...


**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MI MEJORES AMIGOS: AKIYOSHI TSUBASA Y FREAK, AMIGOS DEL ALMAA, que se que el feak no lo vera TT-TT pork el no es fanatico del anime XD

* * *

**

**aqui les traido un fic.. o mejor dicho un one-shot, es algo triste, pero realista, en cierto mundo, ya que pobre de yuki que esto alguna vez pase òo**

**Estos personajes no son mios bla bla bla.. son de maki murakami bla bla bla… etc etc… jejeje murakami-sensei… I LOVE YOU!**

**Capitulo únicamente unico: destruyendo mi alma**

Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido… estoy aquí… en mi nueva pieza… me separaste de todo lo que queria… amigos…. Familia, solo porque pense que me amabas…

Solo jugaste conmigo, hiciste que te amara mas que mi propio orgullo mas que mi propia vida, cada noche, sentia tus manos frias… me hacias el amor… pero… eso alguna vez de gusto en verdad? Alguna vez mi cuerpo te sacio? Alguna vez sacie esa sed de sexo? De sexo… son control?

Cada noche… solo me llevabas a tu pieza para tener otra de tus asquerosas seciones… pero nunca te importo mi dolor… alguna que otras veces me engañaste con palabras bonitas, o por lo menos "bonitas" viniendo de ti, de tu ser tan frio

No te mentire, me gustaba… me gustaba que a veces fueras así conmigo, saciabas mi sed masoquista, porque en eso me converti gracias a ti

Exagero quisas, pero se que no vendras a buscarme, ahora soy mas realista, baje de esa nube color rosa, y pise tierra… duele si no estas preparado para caer de esa altura

Las sombras me recuerdan a ti… cada rincón de mi mente me recuerda a ti, porque abandone mi ser por ti, y te entrege mi cuerpo y todo junto con ello

Lloro cada vez que pienso en eso… pero maldita sea aun así te amo, y te sigo amando y te seguire amando, no se que me hiciste pero nunca dejare de acerlo, ni siquiera después de la muerte, ni después de otra vida… he nacido para amarte, para quererte

Cada vez que toco mis labios puedo sentir tu calor… y me recuerdo de ti… todo me recuerda a ti…

Mi mundo rodaba en torno a ti… y lo sigue haciendo… hasta en este mismo momento…

Me acostumbre a tus "bakas" pero no queria abrir los ojos, sabia internamente, en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que esto no duraria para la eternidad que pense que duraria

Ojala me hubieras amado como a ese kitazawa… ojala hubiera merecido tu amor como el… que izo el para que lo amaras tanto? Violarte? O te gusto mas la parte en la que te vendio? Dime… dime para hacerlo yo… dime para venderte yo… si tanto te gusto que fuera así el contigo, me hubieras dicho y yo lo hubiera echo, estaba tan dispuesto, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por tu amor, para un solo "te quiero" de tu boca

Y aun te amo, pero te odio… con todo… por dejarme así, por no dejarme entrar a tu corazon, como yo te deje entrar en el mio,

No fuiste mi primera vez… te lo tenia que decir de algun modo… espero que no te enojes… pero no te queria mortificar con mis estupideces, si ya estabas mas que aturdido con tu famosa violación… pero… eso nunca importo o si? nunca importe… quisas y ahora me doy cuenta, solo fui uno mas de tus amantes, y ni siquiera el ultimo, a los demas igual les mostraras tu larga lista de amantes? Estare yo alli? En tu lista…?

Me hiciste tanto daño… pero de todas formas espero que no me olvides

Calaste mi corazon… quisas no fue la primera vez que tuve sexo… pero fue la primera vez que hice el amor… y fue contigo… quisas no te entregue todos mis "primeros" pero fuiste el primero que entro tan ondo en mi corazon…

Vuelve a mi yuki… estare siempre para ti… lo estuve siempre… y no se porque maldita sea pero aunque me allas echo tanto daño… quiero que vuelvas a mi… porque te amo… porque… te odio…porque quiero estar una noche mas contigo… quiero tener otra vez un beso con sangre…

Y quiero morir haciendote el amor…porque es así la realidad… mientras tu tienes un fogoso sexo conmigo…yo hago el amor contigo… yo te entrego un gesto de amor.. te entrego mi cuerpo… yo hago el amor contigo…

Todo se acabara… con quien estas esta noche? Con que hombre o mujer estas revolcandote en esa cama que alguna vez compartimos…Pero solo al hacer el amor?

A quien le dedicas esos escasos gemidos entre embestidas? a quien… dime aquien… dime a quien esta noche le entragaras tu cuerpo… no es necesario que te entreges de esa forma… yo te amo…

Y en verdad… por favor… creeme cuando te digo que te amo…

Te molesto mi presencia en las noches? Cuando te decia te amo? Cuando te dedique mi sonrisa mientras tu solo te levantabas y te ibas de mi lado? Cuando tu tapabas mi boca al yo gritaba muy fuerte en el acto del amor?

Perdoname yuki, estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme ante ti… mira lo que has hecho con mi orgullo… estas feliz?

Te deseo una muerte dolorosa…pero aun así te amo

Todo se acabara esta noche yuki, cuando mi sangre carmesí baje por las sabanas hasta el piso, todo se acabara esta noche… cuando en dolor de la piel se lleve el dolor del corazon

Todo se acabara… y espero que seas feliz mientras vivas, que tus amantes te amen tanto como yo… cosa que no creo… nadie te amara mas que yo… nunca

Porque esta es una triste historia de amor, que no tiene un final feliz, ni un principio… ni un desenlace… solo un fin…

Aquí se acaba todo, mis manos ya se deslizaron… y el dolor comienza a albergar mi corazon… ves yuki? Si lo hice…

Que seas feliz… cuidate que no estare alli para hacerlo yo…

Cuidate… porque te amo demaciado… para perderte… aunque ya te has perdido de entre mis manos…te quiero seguir sientiendo en mi….

Fin:…:…:…:…:…

**Okay okas, como les dije si alguien que sabe me dice que el titulo esta malo porfiss corrigame, okasy espero que lesa lla gustado ya les había dicho que era algo triste así que no se enojen conmigo y eso no mas, manden reviews y DIGANME SI LES GUSTO O NO, alguna falla lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea constructivo u.u…**

**Okas grax por su atención y preferencia, nos estariamos viendo en el mismo canal hora… y… pagina cuando sea jajaja XD okas chaop cuidence**

**Y MIREN JAJAJA SD TENIAN RAZON, Y NO SABEN CUANTO ME COSTO PONERLE TITULO, ES LA UNICA PARTE QUE ME CUESTA DE UN FIC... T-T ASI QUE YA SE LO CAMBIE... TAMPOCO SE SI ESTE ES BONITO... O ESTA BIEN TT-TT PERO PLIZZ DIGAMNE EL CLIENTE O EN ESTE CASO EL LECTOR SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZON!**

**Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


End file.
